Naruto: Peacemakers
by Billy-Bill
Summary: Naruto died at the age of 7. But he was brought back and trained along side the other Jinchuuriki to stop a great evil. But what if that great evil is the person they most trust?
1. Prolouge

A/N: Billy-bill: Yo this is my third story that I have submitted to this site, here's to hoping this ones a keeper!

Canti:-beeping noises-

Billy-bill:Oh right, since my other stories were unsatisfactory to me, i hired an assistant, to try and help out with the stories, oh and remember I dont own shit!!!!!!!!!!, but if I did I wouldn't have fucked up Naruto like Kishimoto did, or Rowling did with Harry Potter........... I wonder if Kishimoto and Rowling are related in any way?

-quote of the day-"Alright guys lets do this. LEROY JENKINS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Talking"

**"Jutsu"  
**

**"Summons or Demons talking"**

_"Thinking"_

_**"Summons or Demons thinking"

* * *

**_

A blond haired boy ran down a dark alley. Followed by a mob, all screaming the same thing "KILL THE DEMON, MAKE HIM SUFFER, MAKE HIM PAY!".

The boy ran, tears running down his deep blue eyes. A dead end.

The boy was cornered. He pleaded, he begged, he cried but they would not listen.

Kunai's and fists landed on the poor boy, after every hit his cries of pain grew softer. Finally they tied the boy to a wooden cross, a man with coal black eyes that turned red set him on fire with a jutsu.

The boy screamed an unholy scream, then grew quiet, he no longer moved, he was dead.

The mob cheered and rejoiced, happy that the boy they accused of being a monster was dead. The poor ignorant fools.

A man in red and white robes surrounded by men with black cloaks and animal masks surrounded them, then arrested the mob.

The man in the robes ran to the poor boy, but was too late, the boy was nothing but ashes. Tears welled up in the man's eyes and he screamed a pain filled roar into the sky.

* * *

Night time, a red haired boy crawled to the body of a masked ninja, blood covered the man's chest. The boy hesitated, then pulled down the mans mask, the boy was shocked to see it was his uncle.

The boy asked him something, and his uncle replied, the response shocked the poor boy. Finally the man opened up his jacket, revealing bombs, The man uttered a favor to the boy, then exploded.

The roof on which they were on was covered in the mans blood, but the body of the boy was cut in half, his body turned to stone and turned to dust, then floated in the wind.

* * *

A blond haired girl ran down and alley, just like the blond haired boy, by a mob.

The mob also cornered her, and beat her. They slit her throat and left her for dead.

The poor girl gurgled in her own blood, tears flowing from her cat-like eyes. Finally her suffering ended, the gurgling stopped, and the light faded from her eyes.

She also turned into stone and then dust, then was blown away in the wind.

* * *

A black haired man with tattered black wings that sprouted from his back, was covered in blood, he was shoulder to shoulder with his opponent. Both of their katanas, through the other. The black haired man's opponent finally slumped down and fell at his feet.

The man was surrounded by severed limbs, decapitated bodies, and severed heads.

His clothes and hair dripped with blood, both his and his opponents.

The man turned around his wings folding back into his shirt, the man began to walk away. But he suddenly bent over coughing up blood and a black liquid. He was poisoned.

His body shook with pain, his veins felt as if liquid fire ran through them. He continued to walk heading into another clearing, this one only had one body. It was beautiful woman, with a bulging stomach, signaling pregnancy, she also had a golden ring on her finger, identical to the golden ring on the mans finger. She had blood covering her chest. She made no movements, nor did she breathe.

The man stumbled to her, tears running down from his dark brown eyes. Anguish in his eyes. He picked her up bridal style, and walked through the forest, reaching a cliff overlooking the ocean.

The man put her down on the floor, and collected branches, then started to pile them up. He picked up the woman, then put her on the pile of branches, he set the branches on fire, then lied down next to her, turning his head towards her, and caressed her cheek.

"I'm sorry my love, I wasnt strong enough." The man choked out, He closed his eyes, and stopped breathing.

The woman turned into ashes and was blown into the wind floating into the ocean.

The man turned into stone then dust, and was blown away in the opposite way.

* * *

Billy-bill: Alright guys im feeling pretty good about this one, but first I need your opinion, cuz im not about to do this story unless i know people are gonna read it, and also tell me how it sounds just from the beginning

Canti: -beeping noises- (also we are looking for someone who is willing to look over the chapter for grammar errors, and give us feed back on the chapters before we post them up or tell us to work on it some more, And dont be shy leave reviews, OR I SHALL HUNT YOU DOWN AND MAKE YOU WATCH THE HORROR THAT IS HANNAH MONTANA!!!!!)

Billy-bill: rrrrrrrright anyways reviews are the food of every writer on this website, please dont make me go hungry, (makes puppy dog eyes, and grows small wings and a halo) Pweety pwease?


	2. Feather 1

Billy-bill: Ok first things first I want to thank Sparda Dante, Zynthos, S1R and GraityTheWizard for being my first 4 reviewers.

Canti:-beeping noises- (You all get some "Special" brownies) -hands out "special" brownies-

Billy-bill: Also thanks to the guys who add my story to their C2, I bow to you in thanks. -bows down-

Canti: -beeping noises- (You guys get regular brownies) -hands out brownies-

Billi-bill: Also thanks to Arsao Tome for putting this story on his favorites list, and thanks to Shouri no Tenshi for putting this story on his favorites and alert list.

Canti:-beeping noises- (you guys get Some "Special" Brownies and cookies, and a hug if you want) -gives out brownies, cookies and hugs..... maybe-

Billy-bill: And thanks to all the people that put this story on their alerts list, I am truly thankful, I will continue to write this story, but dont expect weekly updates, just telling you right now, Ok thats all i have to say Canti-sama!!! do the disclaimer!.

Canti:-rapid beeping noises- (Hai!!!!!! We dont own shit! except OCs they is ours and no one elses!!)

Quote of the day: _"Just because you make a mistake, doesn't mean you ARE a mistake"_

"Talking"

**"Jutsu"  
**

**"Summons or Demons or Gods talking"**

_"Thinking"_

_**"Summons or Demons ******__or Gods _thinking"

_

* * *

_"Where am I?" A blond haired boy groaned, he was looking around at his surroundings, it was dark and he was in a small room, with what looked like a door but with no door knob.

He got up and started slamming on the door, "LET ME OUT!!" the boy yelled, but no one answered him. He sighed and sat back down in a corner, suddenly feeling tired, and wanting to sleep. He closed his eyes and fell into a light sleep.

* * *

A red haired boy opened his eyes, he surveyed his surroundings, it was dark with a door with no door knob at the end.

He had tears running down his eyes, still remembering the betrayal from the one person he thought he could trust.

* * *

A blond haired girl opened her eyes, her throat was sore, and it was dark, but she could still see perfectly, she saw a door with no door knob at the end, she was frightened, one second she was gurgling her own blood and now she was in a dark room.

She stayed quiet, staying in a corner, waiting for someone to come inside so she could make a break for it.

* * *

A blacked haired man groaned, he got up and looked around, it was dark, and there was a door with no door knob at the end. He was confused, he should be a pile of ashes right now. Why was he here in this cold dark room.

He noticed a barred window on the left and right side of the wall he looked through it, on the right side there was a small boy with red hair, mumbling to himself. To his left he saw a blond haired girl crouching in the corner.

"Hey girl, do you know where we are?" the man asked again. The girl turned around quickly staring up at the man shocked, "N-n-no I dont know" The girl said, the man stared at her eyes, they had a slit like a cat.

"Hn, what were you doing before you got here?" The man asked.

"I-I dont remember, I just remember being chased by a mob, then a lot of pain then it was hard for me to breathe and I was growing cold" The girl said.

"............ Hey ummm" The man began to ask.

"Yugito" The girl said.

"Right, Yugito go look at the window over there." The man said pointing to the other side of the girl's cell.

She walked to it and looked into the other side. She saw a blond boy sleeping there, but he was trashing around and making soft whimpering noises.

She turned back to the man "There's a boy here but he's sleeping." Yugito said.

"Hn I see." The man turned his back to her and slid down along the wall and sat down.

"What do we do now?" Yugito asked. "We wait." The man said.

A couple of minutes later, the doors are opened.

Yugito, the man, the red haired and the blond haired boy had their limbs tied to their bodies by an invisible force, causing the blond haired boy to wake up, the man began to feel weak. Suddenly they were blinded by a bright light.

They were blinded, but then they could see again, they were in a big chamber, they noticed an elegant chair sitting on one side, bathed in light. They noticed a beautiful woman wearing an elegant kimono sitting upon the chair.

"**Welcome.**" The woman said in a kind but powerful voice.

"W-who are you?" The man said softly.

The woman smiled a soft kind smile. **"I am Kami" **The woman said simply.

They were shocked. "K-kami-sama, where are we?" Yugito stuttered.

**"You are unfortunately dead." **Kami said, a small sad frown on her face.

They're eyes widened. "So thats why we are here." The man said softly.

The woman nodded. The blond haired boy bowed his head down, his shoulders were shaking. "Why." He said softly.

They all turned to look at him. "Why." He choked out.

He put his head up, tears were running down his face. "Why did you make my life a living hell Kami-sama?" The boy sobbed out.

Kami stared at the boy, but with no surprise upon her beautiful face, almost as if she was expecting this."Why did you make me an orphan, Why did you make it so that all those people took pleasure in my pain and suffering, why Why WHY!?!?!?!" The boy screamed out, tears flowing from his eyes.

Yugito turned to Kami, tears also in her eyes, "Yes Kami-sama, why did you make it so I had to suffer, so that I starved, why!?" Yugito screamed.

"Why did you make it so that I was never loved, why did you make my Tou-san(1) and Ji-san(2) hate me, Why did you make my Onii-san(3) and my Onee-san(4) hate me?" The red haired boy said softly, but with no emotion on his face, but his eyes screamed in pain.

"Why did you take my family away from me?" The man said, no expression on his face, and his eyes were also without expression, almost as if they were dead.

She stood up quickly, making the blond haired boy and Yugito shut up, and making them all think she was furious with what they said.

Kami began to walk towards them, each step making fear rise within them.

Finally she stood in front of them. Then the force that was holding them, pushed them closer together, then Kami did something that shocked them all. She went down on her knees, then put her arms around them.

**"I am sorry for what has happened to the four of you, I truly am." **She said softly, Holding them tightly.

Her arms surrounding them made them all feel comfortable and safe, she also smelled nice, like a meadow filled with flowers. It calmed them down.

They're eyes started to water, they began to cry quietly, then they began to sob loudly, tears running down all of their eyes, all of their sorrow, anger, pain and suffering was pouring out of their eyes, they put their heads on her shoulders and her arms.

She said nothing, she began to rock slightly. They stayed like for what seemed like hours. Finally they began to calm down, She stopped holding them. They all looked at her and noticed her beautiful kimono was soaked in they're tears.

"I'm sorry Kami-sama" They said unison.

She smiled at them, **"Dont worry about it"** Kami said. "Ano, Kami-sama, why are we here?" The man said quietly.

Kami gave a long sigh.**"Perhaps we should first say our names." **She said smiling at them.

"Oh ok, I'm Uzumaki Naruto." The blond haired boy said.

"I'm Nii Yugito." Yugito said.

"I'm Sabaku no Gaara." The red haired boy said.

"I'm Mitsuko(5)." The black haired man said.

**"Now that you have gotten to know each other better, I can begin explaining why you are here."

* * *

**-1 hour later-

"I see, so that is why we are here." Mitsuko said, he seemed to be in deep thought about something. "But Kami-sama, I'm confused, how are you going to train these kids, especially since we're dead?" He asked.

**"Don't worry about it, I managed to make it so you are in your original bodies once you begin training." **Kami said.

"Ok but who is going to train them." Mitsuko said, pointing to the three children next to him. **"You are of course." **Kami said, a small grin on her face.

"(sigh) I thought as much." He mumbled out.

**"Good, now you are going to be showed to where you will be staying." **

**

* * *

**Billy-bill:Yo WAZZUP GUYS

(Guns are pointd at billy-bill, then cocked)

Billy-bill: ohhhh I see, you guys must be mad about the cliffy yes? (People nod their heads.) Well you see, the way I was doing earlier kind of rushed it a bit, and I dont like it when people rush it, so instead im gonna do this cliffy *my first ever might I add* and explain it as the story goes along.

Canti:-beeping noises- (dont worry folks we will try to take out the next chappy as soon as possible)

Billy-bill: Yeah plus if you didnt like this chapter, remember this is my 3rd story submitted to this site and im actually going to continue this one, so cut me some slack, im not very good when it comes to writing fan-fics. Also remember leave reviews, I'm new at this so please point out any holes in the plot, also any grammar mistakes.

(1)Tou-san= means father

(2)Ji-san= means uncle, Jii-san means grandfather ok, so dont talk smack that it doesnt mean uncle

(3)Onii-san= means older brother

(4)Onee-chan= means older sister

(5) Mitsuko= this name means full moon


	3. Feather 2

Billy-bill:Yo guys, here's the new chapter hope you enjoy, oh and I barely realized that I didnt say what the ages of Mitsuko, Gaara, Yugito and Naruto was , Mitsuko was 56 when he died (why he was this old will be explained later on), Gaara and Naruto were 7 and Yugito was 8, anyways CANTI-SAMA!!!!!!!! DO THE DISCLAIMER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Canti:-rapid beeping noises-(HAI!!!!!!!!!!!!! WE OWN NOTHING!!!!!!!! except Mitsuko, and the OC's THEY IS OURS!!!!!!!!!!!!! AND NO ONE ELSE'S BITCHES!!!!!!!!!)

Quote of the day-_"Those who wish to appear wise among fools, among the wise seem foolish"_

"Talking"

**"Jutsu"  
**

**"Summons or Demons or Gods talking"**

_"Thinking"_

_**"Summons or Demons ****or Gods thinking"**_

_**

* * *

**_

_-time skip 6 years-_

Sarutobi Hiruzen, the Sandaime Hokage, The "Professor." Was facing his worst foe ever, not only his but the bane of all Kages. PAPERWORK. _"Damn paperwork, I swear every time I turn my back it multiplies, I wish something would happen to distract me from this"._He heard a knock on his door. _"Thank you Kami-sama!!" _"Enter." He said looking up at the door. The door opened revealing a cloaked figure, with a straw hat pulled over his eyes(you know like the one Itachi had).

Sarutobi relaxed into his chair, but kept his back straight, in case something might happen. "Who are you?" He asked, curious.

"What's wrong Jii-chan(1), you dont recognize me?" The person asked.

Sarutobi raised an eyebrow, "I see you dont, I guess I'll just show you then." The person reached up to his hat and took it off causing golden spiked hair to fall out and reach to the middle of his back, revealing a face with whisker-marks, and eyes as blue as the sky. Suddenly he was pushed back into the wall, Sarutobi was glaring daggers at this bastard that dared impersonate the person he had grown to love as a grandson.

"Who are you?" He asked again, venom _cascading_(2) from every single word. "It's me Naruto." The boy said. Sarutobi's grip on his throat began to tighten.

"If you dont believe me then I'll just show you." He managed to choke out. He reached up and grabbed the arm that was holding him to the door, suddenly both of they're eyes glazed over. Then Sarutobi released him, making the boy slide down the door.

Suddenly Sarutobi reached down and pulled him up, then embraced him with tears in his eyes. "I'm sorry Naruto, I'm sorry I wasn't there in time to save you from them, I'm so sorry." He sobbed.

Naruto hugged him back, "Don't worry Jii-chan, I dont blame you, plus if it weren't for what those bastards did to me, I wouldn't have met my family." Naruto said.

Sarutobi pulled himself back and got a good look at him, "You've grown up so much Naruto, you're no longer a boy, you're a man now right?" Sarutobi said with a grin.

Naruto grinned, "Damn straight Jii-chan." Sarutobi glared at him slightly, "Oh, I mean that's right Jii-chan." He said, shaking slightly. Sarutobi grinned again. He walked back to his chair behind his desk. "So Naruto what are you going to do, now that you are back in Konoha?" Sarutobi asked curious.

"You already know Jii-chan, I want to be a shinobi." He said, a serious expression on his face. Sarutobi looked at him, eyebrow raised.

"Oh? What about your friend is he going to be standing behind the door the entire time we talk?" He asked.

A figure stepped through the door and closed it behind him, he was slightly taller than Naruto, "I am sorry I was hiding back there, Hokage-sama, I merely wanted to give you two some time to catch up, and since I dont know you that well I felt that I should have left you two alone." The figure said. He was wearing the same clothing as Naruto.

"Ah I see, well I would like to know your name, if you wouldn't mind telling me." Sarutobi asked.

The figure removed his hat, showing a handsome face, with a black piece of cloth over his eyes, straight black hair that was held back in a pony tail with ninja wire with bangs framing his face, "My name is Arashi Hokage-sama." Arashi said.

"Ah, well do you also wish to be a ninja of this village?" Sarutobi asked, his eyes turning hard, staring at Arashi.

"Yes Hokage-sama, and if you are wondering about me being loyal to this village, dont, I swear I will help protect this village with all of my strength." Arashi said with confidence.

He did not lie, Sarutobi could tell, years of experience as a ninja helped in telling him if anyone lied. "Very well then tomorrow you are to report to the Academy, luckily for you two classes have just begun, so you two won't be joining in too late." Sarutobi said, a smile on his face.

"Why can't we go right now?" Naruto asked. "It's still pretty early, and I'm pretty sure the classes are still in session."

"You are right Naruto, but it would be better if you did not go today so you can rest, and maybe visit Ichirakus, they were quite heart broken when you passed away." Sarutobi said.

"Very well then Jii-chan, but where will we be staying?" Naruto asked.

"Don't worry just return here by the end of the day. I'll have something arranged for you two." Sarutobi said, a smile on his face.

"Ok then Jii-chan we'll see you later." They both bowed to Sarutobi then walked out of the office.

Sarutobi sighed, _'Although I am quite glad he is alive again, how am I going to explain it to everyone, I suppose I could just say He was reported dead so he could train in secret, but then Danzo will complain about letting him train Naruto,(sigh) I'm getting way too old for this shit.' _

He sighed again and returned to his paperwork.

* * *

-_At Ichiraku- _

The two of them walked into the bar, their hats back on their heads. "Welcome." A woman said to the both of them. "What would you two like?" She asked, curious about their attire.

The taller of the two responded first, "I would like a beef and miso ramen." He said as he sat down. "I want about 5 miso, 5 shrimp, and... should I get more? I don't want to look like a glutton." Naruto asked his friend.

"Has that ever stopped you before?"

"....You're right get me 5 miso, 5 shrimp and 5 beef please." Naruto said to the waitress. The woman was somewhat shocked by the size of the order, the last person she knew to be able to eat that much had passed away. "Tou-san we got a big order!" The woman said.

An older man stuck his head out of the kitchen and looked at the strange people seated, "Ok then give me the order." He said grabbing the slip of paper and ducking back in. The woman went off to get the order of someone else.

"So Naruto when are you going to reveal yourself to them?" Arashi asked quietly.

"Be patient my friend, good things come to those who wait." Naruto responded, just as the bowls were set in front of them. They ate their food in silence.

"Ayame-san would you kindly call Teuchi-san out here please?" Naruto asked once he had finished eating.

Him calling her by name shocked her, she hadn't told them her name, she still called her father out. "Tou-san I need you out here!" Ayame called out. Teuchi stepped out of the kitchen. "Whats wrong Ayame?" He asked.

"Hey there Teuchi-Jii-san." Naruto called out.

Teuchi raised an eyebrow. "Have we met before?" Teuchi asked. "Of course they don't recognize you you idiot take of your damn hat." Arashi said to Naruto. He did so, Showing a face the pair hadn't seen in years.

"Yo Ayame-nee-chan, Teuchi-jii-san." He said his foxy grin on his face. Causing Ayame and Teuchi to look like a fish out of water. "N-n-n-naruto!?!?!" Teuchi exclaimed in surprise. "The one and only." Naruto said, his grin growing wider.

"B-b-but how?" Teuchi asked.

Naruto sighed, "It's better if I just showed you." He reached out to grab their arms, suddenly the same thing that happened with Sarutobi happened to them.

They were shocked he had gone threw so much. Suddenly Teuchi started to laugh. "I always knew you were full of surprises, I guess even death can't keep you down!" Teuchi roared with laughter. Naruto grinned. His friend still eating his food.

"So Naruto, I'm assuming he is Arashi?" Teuchi said.

Arashi put his head up slightly, and gave the peace sign, then went back to eating. "Really now Arashi is that any way to greet someone?" Naruto asked looking at him.

Arashi put his head up slightly again and turned to look at Naruto, and gave him the bird, and wiggled it, then went right back to eating.

Naruto sighed, he wished his friend would show him some respect once in a while. The 3 of them spent the rest of the day talking, with Arashi just sitting listening to their conversation, and only speaking up to deflate Naruto's ego when he tried to show off a bit.

When they were finished they walked back to the Hokage Tower, there they got the keys to an apartment, with a scroll filled with the essentials. They went to their apartment, "Well it's not much, but it will have to do for now." Naruto said. They went in and unpacked, and then went to sleep.

* * *

_-7:58 am, Ninja Academy-_

There were many people in the classroom taught by Umino Iruka, currently the teacher wasn't present as the class had not yet begun. The previous day was spent with introductions and the explanation of what they would learn and what was expected of them.

Currently the class was full of students talking anxiously, with one raven haired boy brooding, and multiple girls looking at him as if he was the baddest motherfucker in town (give you three guesses who it is).

Why were they so anxious you ask? Well today was the day they would begin their real studies.

Finally the bell rang, and the teacher walked in, but the students did not calm down, much to Iruka's dismay. He said nothing waiting for them to take notice of him and quiet down, unfortunately they did not. "SHUT UP!" He yelled, his head expanding.

They all immediately calmed down, some were shaking. "Good now that you have all calmed down we can-" Before he could finish the sentence two people opened the door, and stepped through. Everyone turned to look at them (Hasn't that happened to you, you get late to class and everyone stares at you when you get in, its freaking annoying!), one of them was a blond boy, the other was a dark haired boy with a piece of cloth over his eyes, they walked towards Iruka's desk, and handed him a scroll.

Iruka opened the scroll, reading through, he peered at the black haired boy, and shrugged. "You two are late, tardiness will not be tolerated, but seeing as how you two are new students, I will overlook this." He said.

"Thank you Iruka-sensei." The blond haired boy said. "Seeing as how you're here now, how about you two introduce yourselves to the class?" Iruka said.

They turned to look at the class, "My name is Naruto, my likes are none of your business, I have too many dislikes to list, and you dont really need to hear my dreams." Naruto said, a small smile on his face.

"My name is Arashi, if you are wondering if I am blind then yes I am why am I being allowed to be a ninja is none of your business really, and none of you really have to know my likes, dislikes or dreams, so I won't say them." Arashi said in an emotionless tone.

The class and Iruka sweat-dropped at hearing their introductions, "W-well then why dont you two go sit next to Hinata, and we will begin the class." Iruka said pointing to an indigo haired girl in the back with two empty seats next to her.

The two nodded and turned to go to their seats, but as they passed an aisle a boy stuck his foot out to try and trip Arashi, unfortunately, or fortunately whichever way you want to look at it, when Arashi's foot made contact with the other boys foot the boy made a front flip and landed with his face on the desk and his feet in the air.

Arashi stopped, "You might want to check where you stick your feet." He said simply as he continued to walk to his seat. Naruto sat next to Hinata and Arashi next to Naruto.

"Now we can begin!" Iruka said, starting the lesson, causing Naruto to look to the window and daydream and Arashi to sit still paying attention.

* * *

_-Later Outside of the Academy- _

"Ok now we will be holding spars to see how advanced you are." A man called Mizuki said. The boys were excited, as were the girls but for a different reason.

"First up we will have Arashi v.s Inuzuka Kiba." Mizuki said, Kiba stood up, as did Arashi. They went to the ring and Kiba shook his head, "Man they're making me fight a blind kid? I was hoping for a challenge." He sighed.

If Arashi was offended he didn't show it, "Begin!" Mizuki said signaling the start of the match.

Kiba walked up to Arashi, "Listen just give up and I won't have to hurt you." Kiba said in a cocky way, Arashi smirked and backhanded him. Kiba stumbled and fell, he quickly picked himself up and dusted himself off.

"T-that was just a lucky hit!" Kiba yelled, "Not a lucky hit if your opponent is an idiot." Arashi said insultingly. Kiba growled and charged him, as he neared Arashi round-house kicked him, causing Kiba to pass out.

The class was stunned, "W-winner Arashi." Mizuki said, shock evident on his voice. Arashi walked to the back of the crowd to a tree that Naruto was leaning against.

"Not trying to show off are you Arashi?" Naruto whispered to him , watching two girls with platinum blond hair and painful-to-look-at pink hair fighting, it was terribly disappointing. "No perhaps later but for now I don't want to bring attention to us." Arashi whispered back.

"Kind of hard not to do that when a blind kid can fight." Naruto whispered, watching the matches, Arashi said nothing.

Finally only Naruto and the raven haired boy were left. "Uzumaki Naruto v.s. Uchiha Sasuke." Mizuki said, with slight eagerness in his voice. The girls cheered excited to see Sasuke fight.

They stood facing each other, Sasuke with an arrogant smirk and Naruto with a bored look. "Begin!" Sasuke charged Naruto and threw a punch, Naruto simply moved to the side and headbutted Sasuke.

Sasuke stumbled back holding his bleeding nose, Naruto charged forward and kicked Sasuke in the stomach, he fell on the floor gasping for breath, Naruto walked up to him and planted his foot on Sasukes chest. He looked at Mizuki, "He's beaten sensei, call it."

Mizuki glared at Naruto but still declared him the winner.

Sasukes fan-girls were outraged but rather than trying to kill Naruto they went to Sasuke, believing that if they managed to help him he would be grateful and reward them with a date.

Naruto walked back to Arashi, "So much for keeping under the radar." Arashi sighed. Naruto grinned, "It'll be interesting from now on don't you agree Arashi?"

Arashi smirked, "That it will be Naruto, that it will be."

* * *

(1) Jii-chan: Grandfather

(2) I got tired of reading people write "vemon dripping" so i used cascading

A/N

Billy-Bill: Holy Jesus Monkey Balls! An update!, sorry about the long wait, I'm not gonna bullshit you guys and come up with some reason because I have none, other than laziness

Canti: -Beeping noises- (Remember to leave reviews infidels!!!!!!)


End file.
